


When All Is Said and Done

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Shepard and Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Is Said and Done

     

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/when-all-is-said-and-done)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/when-all-is-said-and-done))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Blinding** / Florence and the Machine

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

02. **Too Afraid to Love You /**  The Black Keys

_What more can I do?  
_ _‘Cause I’m wringing myself dry_

03.  **Night Terror** / Laura Marling

_I roll over and shake him tightly, and whisper  
_ _If they want you, they’re gonna have to fight me_

04.  **Never Let Go** / Tom Waits

_I’ll lose everything  
_ _But I won’t let go of your hand_

05. **After the Bombs /**  The Decemberists

_We grip at our hands  
_ _We hold just a little tight_

06. **Forgiven** / Deb Talan

_You make a rift inside me every day_  
_Then you choose to stay  
_ _I walk the edge and push it wider_

07. **You Make It Seem Like Nothing** / Elliott Smith

_I’m trying hard now as I can for you  
_ _Not to trip up on some stupid doubt_

08. **The Weather** / Built to Spill

_And the wind and snow and the rain that blows  
_ _None of those would matter much without you_

09. **The Only One** / The Black Keys

_I’m so wrapped up in a daze_  
_Hoping this is just a phase_  
_But when all is said and done  
_ _I know you are still the one_

10. **Broken Open** / Cold War Kids

_It feels so strange to feel good_  
_And when I was the fire you were wood  
_ _So when I was petrified, you understood_

11. **Mine is Yours** / Cold War Kids

_All my stones become your pearls_  
_All my trials are your treasures_  
_All my debt you inherit  
_ _All my clumsy lines will shine_

12. **Two of the Lucky Ones** / The Droge & Summers Blend

_When all the work is done_  
_By the light of the setting sun_  
_We see what we’ve become  
_ _Two of the lucky ones_


End file.
